1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries, and particularly to a battery capable of being charged through electromagnetic wave and a charging system using the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A known method to charge a battery is to connect the battery to a mains supply through a mains supply interface. If the mains supply is not available, a battery may not be charged. Therefore, it is desired to provide a battery to resolve the above problem.